


Never Really Grew Up

by hufflepuffed



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bullying, Character Death, Desperation Play, Diapers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffed/pseuds/hufflepuffed
Summary: after coming back from the war, Klaus is having issues adjusting. Diego and Ben help





	1. Discovered

It had all started when Klaus got back from the war. 

Every night since getting back, Klaus would wake up, sobbing uncontrollably in wet sheets. At first, he thought it was a fluke, a side affect of whatever he had taken the night before. But after a month, he realized it was probably more serious than he initially had thought. 

Klaus woke up with a groan, stretching his stiff muscles. Deciding that it was easier to clean the floor than his mattress, Klaus had been sleeping on the floor, much to Ben's discontent. It was humiliating that his now younger brother Ben got to witness his shame night after night, but thank god they never talked about it. Yet, anyways. 

"Klaus..." Ben started gently, sitting cross legged beside his brother, who had got up and started mopping up the floor with a dirty towel. 

"Not in the mood, brother mine." Klaus retorted, his face burning with shame. He refused to look at Ben when he had to deal with this. 

Ben rolled his eyes. He was done. He had watched Klaus struggle with this by himself long enough. 

"You need to tell someone, Klaus. You can't keep sleeping on the floor, and throwing out your clothes." 

Klaus cringed, hunching over on himself, still not able to look Ben in the eyes. He rocked back on his heels, itching his arm. 

"Sorry, Benny boy. You can't tell me what to do." The older replied childishly, standing up and stripping his soaked boxers. He threw his boxers and towel into a garbage bag and pushed it out the window, watching it land in the alley below. 

Ben sighed, watching his brother next search around his room for a hit. He desperately wished he could help Klaus, but his brother was infuriating with how little he cared about himself. 

"Klaus do you really think it's a good idea to-" 

"Ben, shut the fuck up!" Klaus snapped, running a shaky hand through his messy hair. 

Klaus and Ben both whipped their heads to the door way when they heard the floor boards creak from outside. 

"Klaus? Hey, are you-?" Diego pushed the door opened and froze. 

Klaus was kneeling naked on the floor by his bed, which was stripped with a large yellow stain on the mattress. 

"Mornin' Diego," Klaus finally said with a forced smile after sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity. 

Ben sighed with relief. Finally, someone who could help.


	2. Punished

Klaus sat on the closed toilet seat, bouncing his knee, filled with anxiety. Diego had told him to go clean himself up and that they were "going to have a talk". What the hell was that supposed to mean? 

Klaus bit his thumb nail, willing the blush on his face to go away. He could feel Ben watching him, which was making him feel worse. 

"Diego told you to clean yourself up." Ben said with all the patience he could muster. Someone was finally going to help Klaus and he wasn't going to let his brother ruin this. 

Klaus huffed in annoyance, glaring at the bathtub. He had been hoping that if he stalled long enough, Diego would leave and do something else. This obviously wasn't going to happen with Ben nagging him every five seconds. 

The older man stood up, his legs shaky from lack of sleep, and climbed into the tub of hot water with a happy sigh. He had always loved baths. He never got the opportunity to take a bath when he was couch surfing. Klaus sunk into the water, his eyelids drooping. He felt more relaxed than he had in months. Ignoring Ben's scolding, he rested his head on the lip of the porcelain tub and let his eyes fall shut. 

 

After about an hour of silence, Diego went back upstairs to investigate. He expected to find the bathroom and bedroom empty, meaning that a mortified Klaus had snuck out. He was pleasantly surprised when he let himself in the bathroom to find Klaus alseep in the tub, skin pink from the warm water. Tsking softly to himself, he sat Klaus up and ignored his brother's startled flailing. 

"Klaus. You should know better than to sleep in the bath when no one is around. You could drown." Diego chastised, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. 

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I wasn't alone. Ben is here, being a little prick as usual." 

Diego eyed Klaus skeptically, watching the smaller man wipe water from his eyes and reach for the shampoo bottle. 

"Whatever. Since you took your sweet time, we can have our little chat in here." 

Klaus froze, looking back at Diego anxiously. 

"We have nothing to talk about. It was a one time thing." The smaller man grumbled, letting out a yelp when Ben pinched his ear and twisted. 

"Tell him the truth, Klaus." Ben growled, giving him a stern look.

Diego watch curiously as Klaus put a hand over his ear protectively and stuck his tongue out at an empty space by the bath. 

"Klaus?"

Klaus cringes, forgetting that Diego was there. He looks over at his brother and grins sheepishly. 

"Um.." Klaus cleared his throat, hunching his shoulders. 

"It wasn't only one time. How many times?" Diego demanded, clearly displeased. 

"You know.... A few times a week.. For about a month or two." Klaus replied, trying to seem unbothered. It didn't work. 

Diego fumed. Klaus had been so irresponsible as to not tell anyone or get any help? He grabbed Klaus and hauled him out of the tub, ignoring Klaus's protests.

"Diegoooooo-! What are you doingggggggggg?" Klaus whined, trying to squirm out of Diego's grip. 

Diego dragged Klaus into his room and kicked the door shut behind them. 

"You want to act like a child? I'll treat you like a child."

Klaus paled, starting to tremble when Diego sits on his bed, patting his knee. 

"Come here, Klaus." Diego said, giving the smaller a pointed look. 

Klaus went to take a step back when he was shoved from behind onto Diego's lap. 

"Ben!" Klaus shrieked, trying to scramble off of his brother's lap but it was too late. Diego had a firm grip on him. 

"Thank you, Ben," Diego smirked, manoeuvring Klaus so he was laying across his lap. 

"Now, Klaus. Why are you being punished?" 

Klaus kicked his legs and clawed at Diego's black bedsheets. 

"Diego-! You can't-!" 

Diego rolled his eyes and gave the cute rear 10 swift smacks, trying to hold back a smirk when  Klaus cried out and squirmed on his lap. 

"I can, and I will. Why are you being punished?" Diego tried again, smoothing a hand over the pink, warm skin. 

"Please! I don't know! I haven't been doing it on purpose!" Klaus whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. That hurt!  
   
Diego paused, filling with guilt. 

"Klaus, buddy, no. I'm not mad that you're having accidents." Diego said softly, petting Klaus's wet hair and smiling when the smaller groaned and hid his face in the blankets, obviously embarrassed. 

"I'm disappointed that you hid this from me and you tried, and failed, to deal with it by yourself. You're obviously just a little boy who isn't responsible enough to be a big boy." Diego chastised, pulling Klaus up so he was straddling his lap. Klaus's face was red and wet with tears, and, much to Diego's surprise, his small cock had started to harden. Interesting. Diego kissed Klaus's cheek and helped him stand. 

"Now, I had Patch drop some stuff off to help you out. If i hear any arguments, you'll go right back over my knee. Got it?" 

Klaus gave a jerky nod, watching Diego grab the innocent drug store shopping bag that had been sitting on his bed. Klaus turned bright red when he saw the items Diego pulled from the bag. Disney princess pull ups, baby powder, and baby wipes.

"D-Diego, c'mon I really don't-" He stopped when Diego put a hand up to silence him. 

"What did I say Klaus? Do you need another spanking?" Diego asked, tearing open the package. 

Klaus snapped his mouth shut and shook his head quickly, glaring at Ben when he heard the deceased brother snicker. 

Diego held the pull up opened and raised an eyebrow. Klaus whimpered and held Diego's shoulders for balance as he stepped into the dreaded garment. He silently prayed that it would be too small but, alas, it fit snuggly on his small hips. Diego grinned at the pouty, blushy boy infront of him and patted the front of the pull up, earning him a surprised gasp. 

"Good boy."


	3. "Protective Underwear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter

Klaus flushed at the term of endearment. It had been so long since he had gotten praise of any kind. He allowed Diego to pull him back into his lap, and he curled into his brother. 

Diego smiled and rubbed a large hand down his brother's bone-y back. Going lower to pat Klaus's pull up, he earned a whine in response. 

"See.... Is this really so bad?" Diego asked, kissing his brother's head. 

Klaus huffed and nodded. "It's bulky and you got me one made for little girls!" 

Diego laughed, patting Klaus's padded rear again. 

"It's bulky so that you won't make a mess when you have an accident. And they aren't for girls if you're wearing them, i figured a little humiliation added on the spanking would be a sufficient punishment." Diego explained, palming at the bulk on the front of the pull up, feeling Klaus's small cock stir again. 

Klaus gasped, blushing when he accidentally bucked up into Diego's hand. 

"Plus," Diego continued with a smirk.

"I think someone likes it." 

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head in denial. 

Diego cooed and kissed Klaus's forehead. 

"No? Alright. I can stop." 

Klaus's eyes snapped opened and he shook his head. 

"Diegooooooooooo-!" Klaus whined, his voice cut off when Diego slapped his free hand over his mouth. 

"Quiet, Klaus. The others are probably sleeping. If they're not, do you really want them seeing you in your little girly diaper?" Diego asked with a smirk, and resumed rubbing Klaus through his little pull up. 

Klaus panted and squirmed on Diego's lap, feeling more aroused than he had ever felt.

"Please... Please, Diego," Klaus begged, grasping desperately at Diego's shirt. 

"What? Do you need to cum already? Well, go ahead. Make a cummy mess in your pretty pull up, little boy." 

That was all Klaus needed to hear. He arched his back and came into the bulky padding that encased his waist with a cry. 

Diego smirked when Klaus slumped against him. He laid Klaus on his back on the bed and spread the smaller man's quivering legs. Tearing the sides of the pull up, Diego pull the front down and grabbed the baby wipes. He grabbed a few and wiped the cum of Klaus's groin. Klaus whimpered softly when the cold wipes touched his sensitive cock. Diego shushed him and took the soiled pull up and threw it out with the wipes. Diego went back to the bed and slipped a new pull up on the tired boy's hips and laid next to him. 

Klaus's eyes started to droop. Curling into Diego, Klaus made eye contact with Ben and blushed. Little shit looked so pleased with himself. 

Diego swatted Klaus's rear, causing him to yelp. 

"It's time for sleep, Klaus. Close your eyes." 

Klaus huffed and peered up at Diego who already had his eyes closed. Klaus sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had ever felt before the war. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. 

 

 

When Klaus woke up, the sun was high in the sky. It was afternoon already. Klaus stretched, freezing when he felt the cool, wet bulk around his waist. Shit. He hadn't even had a nightmare and he pissed himself. Glancing back at Diego who was still in a deep sleep, Klaus slipped out of the bed and looked down at the awful thing around his waist. Gross. He tore the sides and let the stupid thing fall to the floor with a squish. Klaus wrinkled his nose in disgust. He poked it with his foot. Maybe he could throw it out and put a new one on-

"What do you think you're doing, Klaus?" 

Klaus paled and jumped at the voice behind him. He turned around and blushed, looking over at Ben for help. His brother just looked smug. Dick. 

"I wasn't going to leave that disgusting thing on me." Klaus explained quietly, biting his thumb nail anxiously. 

Diego frowned. "New rule. You don't take your diapers. You tell me when they're wet so i can make sure you're telling the truth. I will help you change." 

"You- You can't do that! And they aren't diapers. They're.... Protective underwear." Klaus sputtered, his blush darkening. 

"I can and I will. Now, up on the bed." Diego said sternly, patting the space on the bed beside him. When Klaus didn't move, Diego raised an eyebrow. 

"By the time I count to three, you better be on the bed. One...... Two......"

"Diego, you can't be serious. I'm not a child-" 

When Ben saw that Klaus wasn't going to move, he shoved his brother onto the bed. 

"Ben! Stop pushing me that's cheating!" Klaus growled, turning on to his back and glaring at the deceased brother. 

Diego rolled his eyes at Klaus's whining and grabbed a towel, instructing Klaus to lift his hips so he could put it under the smaller man. Klaus obliged, crossing his arms over his chest with a blush and a pout. 

"You know I don't piss myself when I'm awake, Diego." Klaus grumbled, frowning at the ceiling. 

"Uh huh. This is a punishment for trying to hide your accident. Now, hold the backs of your knees." Diego instructed, grabbing something from the bag. 

Klaus blushed and looked at Diego confused. 

"Why?" 

"Because I said so." Diego explained, sitting on the bed by Klaus's feet. 

Now, Klaus wasn't modest in the slightest when it came to nudity. But, this was different. To be in such a vulnerable position. Even when he had sex, he would never be in any kind of position like this. 

With a shuddery breath, Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and shakily pulled his knees to his chest. 

"Oh, what a good boy." Diego cooed, grabbing the baby powder and sprinkling it over Klaus's groin and his rear. Klaus squeaked, closing his legs. 

Diego put the powder down and rubbed the baby powder into Klaus's skin. Klaus bit his bottom lip and turned his head to the side, spotting Ben. He was reading a book. Or at least pretending to. At least he was getting a little privacy. After helping Klaus into a new pull up and giving him one of his old t shirts and a pair of sweats. 

"Now. Let's go get something to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> reeeeeeeeaaally short first chapter. i want to see if people will read this before i post more. comment suggestions for this story


End file.
